Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie
by SlytherinStar1999
Summary: OS Drinny (Draco et Ginny). Draco a trahi Ginny, et il sait qu'elle ne pourra pas lui pardonner. À moins que... Cette histoire a déjà été publiées sur Wattpad, sous le pseudo HopeAndLess...


**Les deux personnages principaux (Draco et Ginny, cet OS sera donc un Drinny) et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi, alors pas le droit de plagier...**

 **Je préviens, cet OS n'aura _pas du tout_ une Happy-Ending, la fin sera très triste.**

* * *

 **PDV de Ginny :**

Draco m'a trahi. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ne me quitterait pas. Il avait même précisé qu'il ne me quitterait _jamais_. Sauf qu'il l'a fait. Il est parti. Il a rejoint les Mangemorts, et je suis presque sûre qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à lui pardonner un jour. Je lui en veux comme jamais je n'en ai voulu à personne. Même à Harry quand il m'a quitté, je lui en ai moins voulu. Mais en même temps, lui, je comprenais sa raison. Draco... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, par Merlin ?

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Flash-back :_

Je regarde Draco avec toute l'animosité dont je suis capable. Après tout, il a aidé à tuer Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? Comment est-ce possible que tu aies été réadmis à Poudlard après ce que tu as fait ?

\- Écoute, Weaslette, t'as pas à me reprocher quoi que ce soit... Toi, tu es une traîtresse à ton sang, alors ne dis rien !

Je rougis de colère et m'avance d'un pas vers Malfoy.

\- _Comment oses-tu ?_ , je hurle. D'abord, je n'en suis pas une, et ensuite, ça n'aurait rien à voir, même si je l'étais !

\- Mais maintenant, ça aura tout à voir à Poudlard. Tu sais, Rogue déteste les traîtres à leur sang. Or, tu es forcément au courant qu'il est le nouveau directeur, non ? Et avec les Carrow comme profs, toi et toute ta petite famille, vous risquez d'en baver..., ricane-t-il.

Je pâlis énormément. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux. On va se faire tuer, si jamais on se fait remarquer.

Alors je décide tant bien que mal de laisser tomber ma dispute avec Malfoy et me dirige d'un pas raide vers la grande salle. Draco, depuis le hall, s'écrie :

\- Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, sale traîtresse à son sang !

Dans ma tête, je fais tourner en rond cette phrase, comme un mantra qui m'aide à garder mon calme : _Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste_... Et dire que notre relation avait plus ou moins vraiment démarré avec cette discussion !

 _Fin du Flash-back_

/\/\/\/\/\

Je me reconcentre sur mon combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange, après tout, une erreur comme celle-ci (un simple souvenir) pourrait m'être fatale.

Et en entendant ma mère crier, je comprends que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que cela a failli l'être.

Hermione se tourne, étonnée et en colère, vers moi :

\- Mais où avais-tu donc la tête, Ginny ? Elle a failli te tuer !

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait, alors calme-toi.

Ma voix est sèche. Même si Hermione est ma meilleure amie, je lui parle ainsi parce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler la tristesse incroyable qui s'abat sur moi par lourdes vagues. _Harry est mort, Harry est mort, Harry est mort_ , je répète dans ma tête. Je dois avoir l'air vraiment désespérée. Si Harry n'était plus mon petit ami depuis une _longue_ année, il est resté l'un de mes amis et confidents les plus proches. Alors sa mort m'a juste... bouleversée.

Je sens soudain une main se refermer sur mon avant-bras et je lève ma baguette en faisant volte-face. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois... Draco, en face de moi. Je reste un bref instant silencieuse, puis je m'écrie :

\- Comment as-tu osé partir, Malfoy, comment as-tu osé me trahir ainsi ?

Tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ressort soudain, d'un coup.

\- Tu... Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me quitterais jamais, Draco. Tu me l'avais dit. Et pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu m'as trahi...

Il paraît blessé par mes paroles, mais il réplique vivement :

\- Tu vas te ressaisir, Weaslette. Maintenant.

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, espèce de traître !

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? me demande-t-il avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

\- Non, je réponds brutalement.

Puis, après réflexion, je rectifie :

\- Oui.

\- Parce que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, Ginny. C'était toi ou eux. Et je t'ai choisi. Alors ne gâche pas tout et ressaisis-toi.

Ses paroles m'émeuvent, énormément. Mais je ne cède pas.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, Malfoy !

Il fait un pas en arrière en me relâchant, une expression blessée sur le visage.

\- Je voulais juste que tu me pardonnes, Ginny.

Et il fait volte-face. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rends compte qu'il a développé un Protego autour de nous deux, pendant notre discussion. Aucun sort ne nous a touché, ni moi, ni lui. Mais là, il le rompt et me tourne le dos. Et moi, je ne peux que me rappeler.

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Flash-back :_

Je regarde Draco droit dans les yeux, avec toute la haine que je ressens envers les Carrow, qui viennent juste de m'obliger à torturer un élève de première année, en guide d'entraînement.

\- Tu me veux quoi _encore_ , Malfoy ?

\- Simplement te demander si tu vas bien, Weasley.

Je cherche une lueur dans ses yeux bleus-gris qui démontre son hypocrisie, mais je n'en trouve aucune.

\- Oui, je vais aussi bien que je peux aller après ce que je viens d'être obligée de faire.

Il esquisse un sourire en coin, et je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas mal quand il fait ça. Il a l'air plus charmeur, et moins cruel.

\- Bon, ben, au revoir alors, Weaslette...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, la fouine ! je me venge, en utilisant son surnom assez... désagréable à entendre.

\- Toi non plus, Weasley, si tu veux que j'arrêtes.

Je pousse un grand soupir. Pourquoi, avec lui, _toutes_ les discussions étaient obligées de dégénérer ?

Je finis par me détacher du lavabo contre lequel j'étais appuyée.

\- Au revoir, Malfoy, je réponds avec un temps de retard.

Il me sourit de nouveau et s'en va. Et moi, je reste un peu plantée là. Comme je suis idiote, parfois.

 _Fin du Flash-back_

/\/\/\/\/\

 _Flash-back :_

Je regarde Malfoy devant moi. Il vient de me surprendre devant le passage secret qui mène à notre salle de réunion, à nous l'armée de Dumbledore.

\- Je ne dirais rien, rassure-toi, Weasley.

\- Et quelle en est la preuve ?

Il s'approche soudain, trop près, bien trop près. Et je sens mon stupide cœur d'adolescente battre contre mes tempes. Comment ai-je pu tomber sous _son_ charme ? Sans doute grâce aux _très_ nombreuses fois où il m'a surpris dans des situations où je me sentais mal, et où lui seul m'a, dans un sens, réconfortée.

Son sourire me transperce le cœur. Parce que c'était un sourire anormalement doux pour Malfoy.

\- Peut-être ceci.

Et il m'embrasse. Comme ça, sans autre forme de préambule. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je le laisse faire, je réponds même à son doux baiser.

Lorsqu'il se sépare de moi, je souris :

\- D'accord, ça, c'était un bon moyen de m'en convaincre, Malfoy.

Il me sourit de nouveau, et il s'en va.

 _Fin du Flash-back_

/\/\/\/\/\

 **PDV de Draco :**

Je me souviens de ce que je lui avais promis, et je m'en veux encore de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Mais au fond, je sais que c'est mieux comme ça. Elle me hait, alors je ne lui ferais pas de mal avec les conséquences de ce que je vais faire.

Je m'avance lentement vers Bellatrix, ma tante, et je lui dis, d'un ton calme qui ne peut pas être plus contraire au tourbillon de mes pensées haineuses :

\- Tu as failli la tuer.

\- Oh, la petite Weasley ? Et qu'est-ce que cela peut donc te faire ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. C'est à elle de faire marcher ses méninges et de répondre à sa propre question. Et lorsque je vois une lueur de compréhension illuminer ses yeux, puis un sourire cruel se dessiner sur ses lèvres, je sais. Je sais ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.

\- Tu sais, Draco, ce que nous Mangemorts réservont aux traîtres, n'est-ce-pas ?

Oui, je le sais. Je la vois lever sa baguette et je ne fais pas un geste avec la mienne. C'est pour Ginny que je le fais, ou plutôt que je ne le fais pas. Et justement, j'entends son hurlement : _Draco, ne fais pas ça ! S'il-te-plaît !_

Je vois le sourire s'élargir sur le visage de ma tante et je l'entends crier :

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Et lorsque le trait vert de sa magie me frappe en pleine poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur que Ginny venait de détruire, et de réparer l'instant d'après, c'est le trou noir. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est son visage, couvert de larmes.

/\/\/\/\/\

 **PDV de Ginny :**

Je vois Draco s'effondrer après que le rayon vert l'ai touché, et je hurle :

\- Dracooooo !

Je m'effondre à côté de lui, avec le cœur en pièces. Il vient de me re-détruire, mais cette fois, je ne pourrais pas le lui dire, ni même lui crier. Après un _Avada Kedavra_ , on ne revient jamais. Harry a été le seul à jamais y survivre, mais même maintenant, il est mort. À cause de ce même sort. Je le sais, que Draco est mort, et pourtant je me mets à le supplier :

\- Draco ! S'il-te-plaît ! Ne pars pas ! Je te pardonne, t'en fais pas, mais ne pars pas ! Ne t'en va pas, je t'en prie !

Mais, comme je m'y attendais, rien n'y fait. Il ne peut plus m'écouter.

Alors je lève mon regard vers Lestrange, qui ricane d'un ton strident. Et là, pour la première fois, la _réelle_ première fois de ma vie, je veux tuer quelqu'un. Je _vais_ la tuer.

Je lève ma baguette, le regard empli d'une haine infinie, et elle lève la sienne, toujours en ricanant. On lance toutes les deux le sort mortel au même moment, mais ma haine est si forte que je parviens sans peine à l'écraser. Elle écarquille les yeux, sans doute pour la première fois consciente que l'amour, parfois, conduit à faire des choses qui n'auraient jamais pu se produire sinon. Et elle s'écroule, lentement. Moi, je ne regrette pas. Je me souviens seulement d'une parole que celui que j'aime m'a dite un jour : _Je ne te quitterais pas, Ginny. Jamais. Même au-delà de la mort, je serais là. Je ne partirais pas._ Et moi je souris bêtement à travers mes larmes. Je le crois. J'espère. J'espère qu'il a dit vrai. Parce que sinon, je ne me remettrai pas de ça. Jamais.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Là aussi, je ne fais pas une _totale_ Sad-Ending. Elle est un peu heureuse Ginny, quand même... :-)**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu, et peut-être d'avoir commenté !**


End file.
